dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
SinSong
SinSong is the self-proclaimed second biggest whore on Dollars Group, next to Akuma, his best friend. He (yes, HE) is also best friends with Kanra Orihara, and is her adopted son. (She doesn't accept it yet, so keep it on the DL). Going mostly by the nicknames Sin, Sinners, Sinny, or SS, this flaming homosexual regularly enlists the help of his beloved finder-friend Maid to aid him in his never-ending quest for hawt man-on-man porn. This ranges from actual porn to slash-full fanart and fanfics of his favorite games, books, and TV shows. There is an ironclad agreement between the two to hack the other's computer and purge the hard-drive, should the other meet an untimely demise. Kanra Orihara, mentioned above, entered a sudden and rather strong friendship with SinSong during the inexplicable absence of their (previous) only link, Akuma. Finding the other had an interest for art, Tumblr, and FuckYeahArtStudentOwl, the two rapidly became the best of friends. To date, there has been only one major fight between them, lasting less than 24 hours, and SinSong is claimed (by Kanra) to be one of the few to make Kanra truly angry. (He prides himself on this). He is also responsible for hooking her on the game franchise, "Assassin's Creed," over which they've had many conversations. (All of them sexual). He is currently in an open relationship with Eggellette Kida Milk. "There's always room for more this way!" He and Akuma have created a separate dimension called, "The Happy Mansion," where they keep their ideal males in perpetual sexual-captivity. It is all consensual, unless SinSong or Akuma is feeling especially kinky and commands there be pretend non-consensual activities. For a full list of the males included, and the many Tomes of Hawtness (in which sexy males can be found), please see either SinSong or Akuma. In the case that neither can be found, simply scream that Francisco Randez or Hugh Laurie is present, and one or both shall arrive post-haste. SinSong's most enjoyed activites are as follows: drawing, angsting (except when with DG folk), searching for hot men, trolling, creeping, Tumblrin', playing games in which hot men can be found, watching Gilmore Girls overandoverandover, referencing random bits of pop-culture, listening to music and singing off-key, and corrupting innocent youth. SinSong, while seemingly an otaku, is actually surprisingly lacking in Japanese culture. His knowledge of anime and manga only contains those of which that have, "pretty," art, and does not know anything of light novels. In fact, Kanra had to inform him that Durarara!! actually originated from a light novel. He simply watched the anime, and found Dollars Group through Google, after briefly experimenting with The Colorless. SinSong's arsenal includes: *The Moe-Moe Whip of Sexy Lovin' *Rubic0n Keyblade *Oathkeeper on loan from Roxas *Oblivion on loan from Roxas *The Troll Beam *The Fingerless Glove of Thorns *Mew Pokemon SinSong's favorite pairings include: *Altair/Malik *Desmond/Shaun *Ezio/Leonardo *Ezio/Machiavelli *House/Chase *Harry/Draco *Luke/Jess *Jess/Dean *Francisco Randez hot enough by himself. *Further pairings can be divulged upon request SinSong, while also a body!whore, is also an art!whore (he will take on commissions for free). Simply ask him for one, and he shall probably accept. While both bitchy and rude, SinSong remains fiercely loyal to those he deigns to care about; he is not one to be crossed lightly. SinSong is an Aquarius, and power-bottom. He enjoys restraints, dirty-talk, and DP (If you don't know what that is, please, [ educate Educate Yourself]). (He sometimes will take on other aliases. "Beware the shadow of the cross"). Category:Users